


【异坤】魔女幼坤

by shaoshao99



Category: ISEEKUN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaoshao99/pseuds/shaoshao99
Kudos: 12





	【异坤】魔女幼坤

韩剧《魔女幼熙》AU  
又名《我的助理到底叫什么》

1  
“是魔女啊——”  
“嘘，小声点！”  
“我的天哪，他今天穿的什么啊！最没品位的黑框眼镜，口红居然是死亡芭比粉，要不是脸撑着，都不知道怎么塞得进那身我穿了都要变五五分的PRADA套装，套装就算了，还是黑色长裤，要命，她会不会嫉妒我长得这么好看！”  
“活在梦里吧你，什么味道，你今天抹了什么香水？”  
“嘻嘻，昨天刚到的香奈儿五号——完了！你不早点提醒我！”  
指甲昨天才染成奶茶色的助理小姐感觉寒气从背后冒了出来，手不由自主地放下了热气腾腾的金桔蜂蜜柚子茶。  
一转身。

“蔡总！”  
“May,干嘛呢？不知道九点开会吗？前两天让你帮我约的那个大厨约到没有啊，ONCE娱乐的老板真以为我孙悟空啊要啥给啥。”  
蔡徐坤提了提黑框眼镜，那双水灵灵的眼睛藏得好好的，只是淡淡瞥了一眼瑟瑟发抖的新助理，心想，什么鬼，搞得好像我是白雪公主的后妈一样，就她这样，还白雪公主，脸涂得比油漆还白，看上去很适合立马参演日本鬼片。

“嗷嗷，那个Boogie大厨说今天要去看街舞比赛，地址时间我都发您了。”助理毕恭毕敬。  
“你身上什么味道？”蔡徐坤吸了吸鼻子，“我前几个助理就是因为这个香水惹到客户被我辞退的，你——”  
“马上就换，马上就换！”助理小姐从隔壁拿了一瓶六神过来，在蔡徐坤黑框眼镜下无神但吓人的视线中认命地喷了两下。

蔡徐坤舒服了，仰着一头打理的一丝不苟的黑色短发走进办公室。  
“蔡总，那个——”助理抬头。  
蔡徐坤转身，挑眉。  
“我是Lucy。”助理低头，瑟瑟发抖。  
“好的May,请你记得送咖啡。”

Lucy认命地跌回座位。  
“要命，魔女今年都几岁了，28 了吗？还没谈恋爱？他还找得到——”  
“嘘——”一旁跟助理小姐低估的经理压低嗓音，“魔女不喜欢女人。”  
说完这句话的经理没看到助理小姐暗淡的眼中突然扬起了一抹光。

2  
魔女幼坤原名蔡徐坤，大学毕业从美国回来就继承了万贯家财，六年来兢兢业业一丝不苟，但是行事狠辣，杀伐决断，让身为总裁的蔡夫人很满意，巴不得立马卸任滚蛋。  
蔡总经理六年来换了无数个助理，但是高薪依旧吸引了很多人，因为长得漂亮但是无敌工作狂，同时几年来没见过他去约会，又打扮得和三十年前改革春风吹满地一样，全身只剩下黑白灰，于是，人送外号“魔女幼坤”。

魔女幼坤今天下午有约，他不是很喜欢在上班时间出去做一些娱乐活动，但是合作的那家老板指明要这个大厨做饭，偏偏人家还有做厨子的傲气，说有本事你把我绑了。  
蔡徐坤屈服了，但是表面上他宁折不弯。  
大厨中文名王子异，山西人，证件照上长了张妈妈见了都想拉回去做女婿的脸，身材好的和全体小0巴不得立马拉到健身房揩油的水平。  
咳咳。蔡徐坤低头看了看自己不存在的腹肌，装模作样地提了提眼镜。

指正指向了两点五十，蔡徐坤还在路上，不知道为什么淮海路周四下午两点半还堵车，从淮海路堵到衡山路再赌到浙江中路。  
“对不起，我迟到了，久等了。”蔡徐坤是个会认错的好人，他看到那个坐在星巴克里跟助理描述的一样衣着的男人，连忙道歉。  
眼前人抬起头，一张轮廓分明的侧脸，下颚线十分明显，但是一双鹿眼温和了脸部的线条，是张十分俊朗的脸。  
“没关系。”王子异笑了笑，“我也才刚到。”  
眼前的冰美式见底，王子异想必等了很久。  
蔡徐坤心里多了几分愧疚，刚想坐下，王子异就站起来。  
他比自己还高。  
蔡徐坤有些惊愕地看着王子异，后者不像个大厨，穿着长袖和工装裤，带着发带，他真怀疑王子异是要去参赛的。  
“你好，我叫王子异，比赛马上开始了，我们可以一边看一边谈。”王子异笑了笑，伸出那双看起来不太会做满汉全席的手。  
宽厚，有力。

蔡徐坤觉得有360个开水壶在自己耳边沸腾——说好的看街舞比赛， 他以为是一群男生看男生跳舞，大不了激动了battle，结果为什么这么多女生，一个叫的比一个响。  
他转头看王子异，后者正在委婉拒绝第71个过来要微信的女生，或是妖艳妩媚，或是清纯可人，或是丰乳肥臀——  
停！  
蔡徐坤提了提眼镜。  
“王总，不知道贵店最近是否得闲接待——”  
“你叫我子异就好啦，坤坤。”王子异的眼光沉下来，星星点点带着温柔的碎光。  
“······好的子异。”  
“我下个月2号有空，因为每天只接待一桌，所以不方便调时间嗷。”王子异又笑了笑。  
蔡徐坤沉思，8月2号······这不是自己生日吗？  
“没问题，我回去和周总商量。”蔡徐坤笑了笑，“合作愉快，王总。”  
“是子异。”  
“······好的，子异。”

蔡徐坤是开车来的，王子异居然是跑步来的，他说他就住在中福城，走回去就行，蔡徐坤把他送到楼下，王子异说：“坤坤，我们交换微信吧？”  
蔡徐坤突然有点得意，他知道自己平时懒得打扮，套上什么就出门，反正都是奢侈品套啥不一样，他想想王子异刚刚拒绝的71个妹子，故作矜持地咳咳两声。  
“王总真是走桃花运——”  
“你不愿意和我交换微信？”王子异一听就急了，他微微蹙眉，蔡徐坤一下子就慌了。  
手忙脚乱的，两个人交换了微信，蔡徐坤低头的时候还能闻到淡淡的香水味。  
他并不讨厌，只觉得耳尖泛红。

4  
“喂子异？”周锐在那头懒洋洋地晒太阳，预见到自己马上能大捞一笔。  
“谢谢你啊bro。”王子异笑得很开心，“没想到这么顺利，2号见面千万别穿帮啊！”  
“知道了知道了，我的参片到了没？”  
“到了到了。”王子异露出两颗虎牙，“坤坤真是——太可爱了。”

想到魔女幼坤穿着黑白套装冷气沉沉，站他身边夏天都不用开空调的模样，周锐心想：只有你这么觉得。

戴哪副眼镜好呢？  
这天上班，蔡徐坤又在抽屉里挑挑拣拣，清一色黑框眼镜，只能从形状和框架粗细看出略微不同。  
又想到今天是自己生日，还要和周锐谈生意，他从里面挑了一副最贵的，戴上出门。

周锐染着金发，头发齐肩，穿着休闲西装泰然自若地坐着喝茶。  
蔡徐坤刚进店就看到白色厨师装的王子异，他戴着高高的帽子，整个人英俊挺拔。

“哎哟我的坤儿啊，你怎么还是穿这么职业。”周锐倒是懒得站起来，“你看看你这个条件，不要老是穿死气沉沉的衣服，你那个腰这么细，穿这么宽松的外套干嘛？”

蔡徐坤下意识看了眼王子异，后者笑了笑，转身进了后面帘子遮住的地方，他耳尖泛红，有些气短：“哪里不好看了啊，这都是最新款。”

“哪里好看了？你是不是读书读傻了啊，也不会搭配，喏，子异你认识了吧，他时尚感很好的，你是总经理，公司的门面好伐，以后让子异多带着你出去逛街。”周锐下巴朝着厨房的位置点了点，“怎么样，子异是不是特别帅？”

“你们很熟？”蔡徐坤觉得有些奇怪，“对了宋元呢，最近没他的消息？”

“我的天，你还想着宋元啊，他老早结婚了，你去美国那几年，他和第二把交椅的女儿结婚了。”周锐眯起眼睛，“我说，你别因为宋元之前拒绝你就把最近打扮成这样，你年少有为还有钱，为什么非得这样啊。”

宋元是蔡徐坤大学学长，当时一生正气的小可爱葵看到心生好感的就忍不住，结果被狠狠拒绝，蔡徐坤一蹶不振，埋头工作并且成了“魔女”。

“我早就不喜欢他了，穿成这样也习惯了。”周锐满意地弄着新染的头发，“穿成啥倒也算了，你这个黑色眼镜框怎么回事？你炯炯有神的大眼睛去哪儿了，哪儿？？？换个隐性带吧！”

说话间，王子异开始上菜，这家店的特色是创意料理，前菜、主菜、甜点一个个上上来，蔡徐坤吃得很满意，像松鼠那样嘴里塞满了东西，而和周锐公司那什么劳什子合约早就被跑到十里之外的五角场。

“最后一道菜。”王子异绅士地把一盘红绿色交杂的炒菜放在蔡徐坤面前，距离适当。  
“这是——芹菜炒牛肉？”蔡徐坤瞪大眼睛，圆溜溜地眨了眨，眼里立马泛起了湿漉漉的雾气，不过透着镜片不是很明显。

“生日快乐，坤坤。”王子异不好意思地摸了摸脑袋，“实际上我还准备了蛋糕，但是周锐说你在减肥······”

“今天可以吃！！！”蔡徐坤瞪大眼睛，王子异乐得去拿蛋糕，周锐又眯起眼睛，眼神在两个人之间徘徊，然后弯起嘴角笑了笑。

5  
后面三个人一起开了瓶红酒，王子异滴酒不沾，蔡徐坤喝了两杯就醉了，周锐甩了个眼神，王子异“收到”，把蔡徐坤塞进自己后座，细心地盖上摊子，然后一条龙服务  
——送到了自己家。

王子异替蔡徐坤脱下外套，“扒”掉裤子，又替他摘下眼镜，擦了脸。  
后者脸色潮红，一低头就能感受到胸部的起伏，王子异俯身，看着蔡徐坤翘起的睫毛和水润的嘴唇，下意识地低头，又终是忍住，轻薄的吻落在圆润的额间。

王子异给蔡徐坤盖上被子，看着睡得很安稳的人，想起第一次看到蔡徐坤的时候。  
他去外面采购食材，刚准备过马路，看到蔡徐坤下车，正好被一个飞奔追公交车的妹子撞了，蔡徐坤的黑框眼镜直接撞歪了，他默默摘下眼镜，揉了揉脸。  
普通的少年露出光洁白皙的额头和水润的眼睛，没有了眼镜的遮挡，脸部利落的线条露出来。  
王子异轻笑起来，抬起头看了眼蔡徐坤前往的大厦。  
蔡氏？  
然后王子异做了一个他这辈子最正确的决定——打电话给百事通周锐。

第二天蔡徐坤醒过来的时候，王子异已经去健身了一小时准备回来吃早饭，还给蔡徐坤带了大壶春的生煎德兴馆的葱油拌面。  
蔡徐坤喝得晕过去，醒来什么都不记得，只能一边套着王子异大一号的花衬衫，一边问：“子异，你没有黑白的衣服了吗？”

“但是我觉得你穿这个很好看呀。”王子异眨眨眼，把豆浆拿出来，“本来我都是自己做早饭的，但是昨天我也有点喝大了，手不太稳。”  
“真的不好意思······”蔡徐坤一直觉得自己防备心很重，但是却在王子异面前喝醉了。  
“我真的适合这个吗？”蔡徐坤看着身上绿黑相间的花衬衫还有白色的打底T嘘，耳边浮过可疑的绯红色。  
“坤坤你这么好看最适合穿亮色，不过我这衣服你穿了有点大······”王子异咽下豆浆，“待会我送你回去吧。”

王子异把蔡徐坤送到中福城楼下，又跟着一起下车，蔡徐坤歪着脑袋看他。  
他还是戴着黑框眼镜，但是水润的嘴唇依旧饱满，露出洁白的牙齿和隐隐约约的舌尖。  
王子异咽了咽口水：“我去书城买点东西。”  
蔡徐坤看着王子异慌张地走开，迷茫地眨眨眼，走进旁边的喜士多买了根冷饮，一边看杂志一边吃。  
吃完冷饮，他心满意足地出店，一转身就看到一个戴着大黑墨镜，穿着一身可以仿佛立马要去巴黎时装周走秀衣服的男人笔直站着，冷冽的眼神仿佛从厚厚的墨镜片透过来。

“宋元？”蔡徐坤回忆着这个名字，仿佛自己和周锐吃了顿饭，那个名字就像筛子一样，从记忆的缺口拔出去了。  
“你还记得我？”宋元摘下墨镜，“好久不见，现在不穿一身黑了？”  
“什么？”蔡徐坤愣住了，然后低头看到自己身上这件花花绿绿的衬衫，“虽然我们好久不见，但是我觉得你没资格对我的穿着评头论足。”  
宋元皱眉，他只记得几年前蔡徐坤还只是那个回在自己身后叫“学长”的乖巧学弟，他从小在富贵之家长大，懂得盘旋八面玲珑，也知道蔡徐坤的意思，但是他不会和男人在一起，于是他和别家千金联姻了。  
大家都说，蔡徐坤是因为被他拒绝，从一届校草变成“魔女”的，他听多了，也觉得是这样，因此看到蔡徐坤眼前的穿着，一向细心的他也没发现衣服的不合身。  
“对不起，是我冒犯了，看来你现在找到真命天子了？恭喜你。”宋元的话让蔡徐坤觉得诧异。  
这人怎么回事，结婚了就阴阳怪气的。  
“你不会以为我是因为你才这样的吧？”蔡徐坤突然大笑起来，“谁告诉你的？哈哈哈哈哈哈——”  
“自然不是！”宋元看到路人都用奇怪的眼神看着他们两个，他慌乱地说，“我还有事，我先走了。”

看着对方惊慌失措的背影，蔡徐坤靠在电线杆边思考人生，然后毅然决然地打了个电话。

6  
“子异，你救救我吧。”  
王子异在书店看到这条微信的时候，还以为蔡徐坤被绑架了，立马一路狂奔回中福城，结果人家就在喜士多门口靠着朝他招手。  
“怎么，怎么了？”王子异跑的大喘气，蔡徐坤手里拿着瓶冰水，突然就用瓶身碰了碰他的脸。  
冰冷的触感传来，眼前的人穿着自己的衣服，领口露出一截锁骨，脸上是自然开怀的笑。  
“子异，带我去买衣服吧？”  
满身的燥意突然就冷下来了，被这个别人眼里没什么趣味的男人，降火了。  
王子异那时候就知道，他真的爱上“魔女”了。

两个人先是去蔡徐坤家，把那堆花花绿绿四角内裤和乌漆嘛黑高奢套装都扔到储藏间，再也不见，蔡徐坤表示很是痛心。

因为距离近，先去了来福士，结果一进店，蔡徐坤又去挑黑套装，黑西装，还准备给王子异买一身，王子异觉得自己穿上能立马去推销房地产，可能卖得还是最差的那种。

按了按眉心，王子异把蔡徐坤拉过来，拿了绿黑条纹的毛衣和黑色破洞紧身裤，又拿了蓝金相间的卫衣和热裤，附带长袜子，说买完这些我们再去买鞋。

蔡徐坤乖乖地去穿了。  
刚刚过完28岁生日的蔡总经理，戴上新墨镜，站在店里的时候，王子异感觉自己在泡未成年。

干净白嫩的小腿从阔腿裤里露出来，收腰的设计使得腰线一览无遗，蔡徐坤活脱脱像个可以随时去走秀的模特，还是可以立刻摆在橱窗里的那种。

王子异满意地笑了，他第一次看见蔡徐坤的时候，即使他穿着老套的昂贵西服，他也觉得他漂亮，眼里似乎灌满了璀璨的星辰。

“坤坤，你真漂亮。”  
“男人不能说漂亮。”蔡徐坤不高兴了，但是他知道赞美是衷心的，“真的要这样吗，上班会不会太不严肃了？”

“上班可以穿这个。”王子异又拿了深蓝色的西装和酒红色的领带，“我觉得你染头发也好看，待会去染个金发怎么样？”

“什么？” 蔡徐坤瞪大眼睛。

在王大厨的设计下，蔡徐坤去配了隐性，又去配了墨镜和金边眼镜，第二天出现在公司的时候，所有人都以为自己上班上到睡着了，在做梦。  
要不然为什么蔡总居然穿着有颜色的衣服来了！

助理小姐总觉得今天的老总哪里有点不对，他为什么没有戴眼镜，等等，他穿的不是黑色的，等等——这是魔女吗？！

在助理小姐和经理震惊的眼神中，蔡徐坤踩着新皮鞋，一身淡蓝色西装，头发染成金色，还烫了卷发，额发散落在眉间，不知道的还以为是公司新请的代言人。

“魔——不是，蔡总！”  
“嗯。”蔡徐坤看了眼助理，想起王子异的嘱咐。

——“坤坤，作为老板，你要去理解员工的潮流，恩威并施。”

“Lucy,今天的香水不错，指甲也不错，送一杯美式进来。”蔡徐坤挤出一个微笑，把助理想象成王子异，僵硬地走进办公室。

“好的蔡总。”  
助理小姐鞠躬完毕，回头看了眼还在震惊的经理，赶紧合上了自己因为震惊而还没闭上的嘴。

7  
全世界都知道，魔女幼坤这两天转性了，不仅穿得很时髦，还会微笑了，虽然那张脸并没有做出多么优秀的表情管理，但是总归不至于被员工拿去截图打扑克或是玩找茬游戏了。

这两天公司接了个新项目，蔡徐坤不忍心下属一群女孩子，加班到很晚，十点让她们回家了，他一个人改着企划书，打着哈欠，准备去倒一杯咖啡。  
一抬头，时针指向十二点。  
都这么晚了。  
他拿着咖啡从茶水间走回去，半路上总觉得那里不对。  
等等，这里什么时候摆了这么多纸箱？  
公司的灯关了大半，黑暗中，他总觉得有人在看他，他慢悠悠地走向办公室，窗口的风吹过发梢——等等，没开窗啊？！  
砰！  
蔡徐坤下意识地往左边一倒，旁边的桌椅被狠狠地打碎，他的视力在黑夜里看不太清东西，只能看到一个高大的身影，散发着怒气，手里拿着跟木棒似的东西，好像看到没打中自己很是愤怒，又准备向自己挥棒。  
怎么回事？！  
“你是谁？”他故作镇定，声音却颤抖着。  
右手被热咖啡烫到，红得厉害，他一贯是细皮嫩肉，现在说不定烫伤了，疼得厉害。  
他满心地委屈，不知道这人是寻仇还是小偷，公司安保差成这样吗？  
蔡徐坤哆嗦着爬起来，那个人又挥着棒子，砰砰砰的声音，黑暗中，两个人都撞倒了不少东西，蔡徐坤尝试去找报警电话和按钮，但是那个人似乎很熟悉这里，总是能把蔡徐坤围住。  
“来人呐！”  
“着火了！”  
“有没有人啊！”  
那人一愣，似乎不知道为什么蔡徐坤要说着火了，蔡徐坤趁机逃出去，却被那人一把抓住手臂，砰地一声摔在地上。  
蔡徐坤这下是真的痛到了，他看着那根棒子挥下来，下意识地睁眼，想象中疼痛的撞击没有落下来。  
耳边传来打斗的声音，只看到周围突然开了灯，一个好似王子异的人拿着灭火器把那个穿着安保服的小贼打倒，蔡徐坤瞪大眼睛，看着这场变故，王子异很是熟练的样子，把人双手摁在背后用皮带捆起来。  
王子异这抓人动作还没结束，又跑进来一群人穿着警服：“谁刚刚报的警？”  
“我！”王子异把人交给警察，才蹲到蔡徐坤面前，看着眼睛鼻子都红了的人，身上衬衫也破了，不由得心疼起来。  
“子异——哇——”蔡徐坤扑到王子异怀里，眼泪哗啦啦就流下来，王子异抚着他的背给他顺气。  
“没事了坤坤，我来了，我们去医院吧，好吗？”

——那是蔡徐坤成为魔女之后，听到过最动听的声音。

“我给你发微信，你一直不回，我就拿着夜宵过来了。”王子异揉了揉蔡徐坤的头发，指了指放在病床床头柜上的外卖打包盒。  
“吉祥馄饨”的字样还印着。  
“对不起，我应该再快一点的，要不然你不会被烫伤。”  
蔡徐坤这下是真吓到了，他缩在王子异怀里，揪着王子异不存在的皮带：“······男人不能太快。”

“什么？”王子异把蔡徐坤抱紧了，“我来之前报了警，那个人是保安，特地挑了今天来偷东西，可能是没想到你还在加班，看到灯关了就进来，正好碰到你。”  
怀里的人还在颤抖着，右手被包得像木乃伊，头发却很柔韧，王子异私心低头，一边揉着蔡徐坤的肩膀一边亲吻他的发顶：“没事了坤坤······”  
蔡徐坤用力抱住王子异，突然觉得自己好丢脸，平时那么要强一个人，现在除了趴着也不知道干嘛。  
——但是他知道，只是自己现在不想动了。

8  
在众人看了，惨遭恶魔保安偷窃殴打的魔女大人简直就是钢铁侠！  
要不然怎么可能休息了几天又活蹦乱跳去上班，还穿着亮瞎全场的靓衫！  
只不过，魔女的脾气好像又回到了之前——

“Lucy,把那五家公司的策划都拿给我，统治市场部半小时后开会，让财务部两点前把这个季度报表给我，五点以后的会全推掉——”蔡徐坤摘下墨镜，看了眼这个新助理，“你怎么还不记？记忆力这么好司考客观题考两次才过？”  
“啊好的好的。”新助理奋笔疾书，“蔡总，我是Mary。”  
“好的Lucy，麻烦你下次换掉这个香水，不知道的还以为我在海边观赏植物园，这个果香重得六神都盖不住了，我真不想让那些客人以为我们公司是卖水果的。”  
“······是，蔡总。”Mary放弃了香水，毅然决然地又和经理借了花露水，一阵猛喷。

蔡徐坤开始怀念上一个助理，可惜她修产假去了，她叫什么来着？  
远处的Lucy开始打喷嚏。  
过了不久，公司的人发现，魔女大人依旧是魔女，换了一身行头的根本原因，是他谈恋爱了！听说魔女的老公不仅会烧菜，还长得很帅，时尚感还特别强，蔡总每次下午茶指定的糕点就是老板娘，不对，emmm，公司的人挤尽脑汁，给王子异取了个名字  
——“姐夫”。

即使姐夫温柔地像春风，还会做菜但是依旧不能调教好魔女这一上班就变冰雹的个性。

而魔女是怎么和姐夫在一起的呢，据隔壁每天来串门的周总说，是有一次姐夫他妈想给姐夫相亲，魔女一听，哪能啊，立马跑去围堵，结果发现那人是姐夫的表嫂。  
尴尬了。

事实却是，蔡徐坤一脸懵逼地被老妈拉去和王子异相亲，王子异的表嫂委婉地说：“小蔡什么都好，就是不用穿这么素净，看起来我们子异好像花蝴蝶。”  
说罢，两个人都起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
魔女幼坤为了不让一身正气的老公看起来不正经，从此开始了花蝴蝶之路。

唉，好想念戴黑框眼镜的日子啊。  
蔡徐坤摸了摸吃饱的肚子，叹了口气。

-番外

要说蔡徐坤的和王子异做，那可真是月黑风高锣鼓喧天狂风暴雨  
——和这些都没关系。

那天。众人口中能让魔女变成仙女的王子异来公司了。  
蔡徐坤的办公室很大，有落地窗，但是从公司内部往里面看，却是啥也看不到。  
王子异迈开长腿，在沙发上坐下，蔡徐坤正结束一个会，忙得手忙脚乱，在办公桌前翻前找后。  
“需要什么？”王子异站起来。  
“好像掉进桌子里了，我下去——”  
“不用。”王子异把蔡徐坤抱起来，放在桌子上，桌面凉飕飕的，蔡徐坤觉得屁股下面有点冷。  
“子异你干嘛？”蔡徐坤眨眨眼睛，被王子异轻柔地吻在鼻尖上。

王子异俯身，从桌子底下捞出报表，理好放在一边，看着蔡徐坤傻乎乎的表情，又开始笑：“怎么这么呆啊？不喜欢我在公司亲你？”

王子异俯身，把蔡徐坤搂在怀里，怀里的人羞涩地低头：“没有。”

“那就是故意吊着我了。”王子异用手抬着蔡徐坤的下巴，看着他亮晶晶的眼睛，“欲擒故纵？”

“不是——我，你不是一直说我在公司穿得和街道办事处一样吗······”蔡徐坤委屈，靠在王子异怀里不说话了。

王子异额头跳了跳，谁？谁离间我和我老婆？

“傻瓜。”王子异哭笑不得，捏着他的下巴就吻上去，唇齿相依，蔡徐坤任由王子异的唇舌占进去，夺走他的呼吸，蔡徐坤在王子异怀里扭捏，西装也被搞皱了，后者依旧保持着站姿，臂力无敌，在怀里低头密密麻麻地落下吻来，蔡徐坤感觉自己被海水充盈，每一次的换气都带着呻吟和水汽。

突然，王子异的手从衬衫下摆伸了进去，蔡徐坤放在王子异胸前的手突然抓紧了名贵的花衬衫，开始大喘气，王子异常年做菜，指腹十分光滑，温柔的手掌抚摸着光滑的肌肤，贴到胸前，蔡徐坤“嘤”一声，王子异忍不住了，下腹的火气越来越重，他重重地吻着，含着蔡徐坤的下巴，吻落在颈肩。

白皙的锁骨露出来，黑外套早就被扔到地上来，身下的办公桌也不再冰凉，蔡徐坤只觉得王子异靠着自己的身子好热、好热。

“子异······我们还在公司······”

听到蔡徐坤这么说，王子异沉默了，蔡徐坤暗叫不好：“啊，现在是午休时间，我说——”

王子异又吻住他，一粒一粒解开白衬衫的扣子，蔡徐坤白玉般的身体露出来，胸前的乳粒杯轻轻揉搓，微肿，王子异低头，吻落在锁骨上，落在两颗红石榴上，然后含住吮吸，蔡徐坤的手抱着王子异的头，低头只能看到黑发蓬松的脑袋埋在自己胸前。

他红着脸，喉咙里细细碎碎开始呻吟，大脑飞速运转着，想着等会应该没会了吧，白日宣淫是不是不太好。

王子异没给他思考的时间，一把扯下他的白衬衫，解开西裤，又起身和蔡徐坤接吻。  
两个人吻得难舍难，蔡徐坤捧着王子异的脸，感觉全身的细胞都在燃烧，叫嚣着和眼前的人缠在一起。

他的小手颤颤巍巍地去解王子异的皮带，解了半天解不开，王子异轻笑一声，蔡徐坤皮薄，他觉得有种自己很急的感觉，王子异不说话，吻了吻他的耳尖，自己利落地把裤子脱了，露出胯间肿大精神的家伙。

蔡徐坤看直了眼，他一直觉得自己很雄伟，但是这和王子异比起来也太吃亏了，他嘟着嘴，抱怨：“你怎么在别的地方，都这么熟练啊？”

“今天之前在脑内演示无数次了。”王子异起身，抱着光溜溜的蔡徐坤，伸出舌头缠住他，蔡徐坤的胳膊搂着王子异的后背，宽厚结实，十分有安全感。

——早就想在办公室和蔡徐坤做，把穿着西装的蔡总压在身上，前前后后地侵犯，要让蔡徐坤叫着自己的名字，缠在自己身上，被灌满自己的东西。  
王子异想，自己真是个恶劣的人。

温热的手指伸进蔡徐坤的后穴，立马被紧致的后穴包裹住，王子异放缓了动作，揉搓着蔡徐坤挺翘的臀部。  
蔡徐坤的吻因着这动作开始伴着那些他企图抑制住的细碎叫声：“子异······”  
“这里没——没润滑剂——”蔡徐坤已经说不出完整的句子，王子异含着他的舌头，发出滋滋的水声，啵的一声，王子异抽回手指。

“那还是算了吧。”他握住蔡徐坤的手，后者全身赤裸地躺在桌子上，身上是名贵的灰色西装，一头金发衬得肤色更白，锁骨处的红痕显示着被侵犯的痕迹。他半睁着眼睛，小腿勾住王子异的后腰，身下的性器早已抬头，滴着水，嫣红的后穴一张一吸，整个人娇软无比。

“我——我——”蔡徐坤最看不得他委屈，“柜子里好像有瓶护手霜。”

他低着头，听见王子异又笑出来。

正面进入的姿势进的很深，但是很难抽动，蔡徐坤藕节一般的胳膊一开始还能搂着王子异，后面只能咬着嘴唇撑着冰凉的桌面。

他们都很瘦，从王子异的视角看过去，能看到清晰的血管和略显的胸骨。王子异捏着蔡徐坤的腰，后者整个人挂在王子异身上，嘴里咿咿呀呀叫唤着，又说好烫又说好大，王子异恨不得赶紧把他操晕，但是本着安全问题，只能慢慢挺腰抽搐。

王子异的尺寸和持久蔡徐坤是见识过的，蔡总没了平日威严的女强人模样，咬着手指软成一滩水，像成熟的桃子，逐渐地变红、发软，散发出诱人的香气。

粗壮的性器浅浅地抽搐着，王子异的额头冒着汗，汗水滴下来，浇在蔡徐坤腿上，说不出的性感。

“可以——可以了——嗯——可以了子异，你动吧······”蔡徐坤点点王子异的后腰，王子异猛地收腰，冲着湿热紧致的甬道撞进去。

蔡徐坤的呻吟弯成辗转几个音节，双手搂住王子异的脖子，身体从下而上被顶弄，仿佛被贯穿的刺痛感，阵阵的酥麻和快感袭来，他不敢往下看，他能感觉到自己那根东西贴着王子异的小腹，呼哧呼哧往外面冒着白液。

王子异把蔡徐坤圈在怀里，感受到他几近“瘦骨嶙峋”的身体，很是心疼，他咬着蔡徐坤的嘴唇：“坤，以后我给你补补······”

“啊？”还没明白王子异什么意思的他，就被王子异又放倒在沙发上，身上的人压下来，高大的身子盖住了自己，胯间肿大的性器随着撞击的力度发出啪啪的声音，如果仔细听，粘你的护手霜夹杂着肠液，滋滋的水声不绝入耳。

蔡徐坤觉得自己热极了，像是被扔进温泉里泡着，水汽沸腾着，燃烧着，每一寸的肌肤都带着渴望的热气。

也不知做了多久，蔡徐坤的大腿有些发麻，勾不住王子异的腰，只能靠着沙发，王子异俯身，缠着他的舌头亲了会，把蔡徐坤翻过来，看着被操熟的小口张开着，还滴答着不知道是汗液肠液还是精液的混合体，冒着青筋挺了进去。

“啊——好深——”蔡徐坤的屁股高高翘起，被王子异发狠地顶撞着，每一下都撞倒了最里面，蔡徐坤一开始很不适应，但是王子异总能找到又深又让他舒服的位置。  
敏感的腺体被一次次擦过，眼前越来越模糊，当身下的性器实在忍不住的时候，蔡徐坤趴在沙发上，直直被插射了，精液溅到沙发上，他脸红着不去看，王子异只感觉身下吸住自己的地方更加紧致炽热，伏下身，趴在蔡徐坤身上，拔出性器，又猛地插进去。

呻吟声压不住，喘息声压不住，蔡徐坤被王子异箍在怀里，脸红得像涂了高原红。

“蔡总——”门外突然传来助理的声音，“报表到了。”

两个人的动作瞬间停止，蔡徐坤一下子慌张起来，王子异把蔡徐坤翻过来，放在自己身上，以骑乘的姿势插入。  
蔡徐坤刚刚才高潮过，现在敏感地不行，看到王子异这个动作，直接打在他身上：“你干嘛？”王子异摸着蔡徐坤的后脑勺，直接亲了起来，舌头交缠的声音，滋滋让人脸红。

“Lucy,他在午睡，过一小时过来。”王子异倒是一点不急。  
“好的。”门外传来越来越小的高跟鞋声，蔡徐坤红着脸不说话。

王子异又把人吻住，咬着蔡徐坤的耳垂开始顶弄，身上上上下下的撞击发出扑哧扑哧的声音，沙发皮料子和肉体的碰撞声，混着两个人压抑的喘息声，室内的空调一下子不管用了。

火山集聚着力量，岩石被融化，岩浆从山底迎向火山口，空气被夺走，被火山灰和岩浆挤压着，眼前已经看不清火山的模样，只觉得底下的池口被狠狠顶开，滚烫的岩浆带着燥意和冲劲蛮狠地为这片土地盖上了大衣。

蔡徐坤喘息着，微张的眼睛透过汗水和睫毛，还能看到王子异收紧的下颚线和因动作而沾满汗液的胸膛，他突然有些思念刚刚那块办公桌了，骑乘的姿势进得深，能感觉那根滚烫就埋在自己体内，和体液身体融为一体。

爱欲交割，火山口在泯灭的情意中喷发。

“啊——”王子异低声叹息，蔡徐坤觉得凉凉的东西射进来，自己下面一热，他不好意思地低头，看到王子异小腹上满是自己的东西。

蔡徐坤直起身，没想到王子异还没退出来，点点白液滴在黑色沙发上，淫糜不堪。

“我——我要穿衣服——”  
“我先给你擦擦，对不起，不应该弄在里面的。”王子异做出愧疚的表情，女强人蔡徐坤立马没辙了。

“还有，我的助理叫Mary,不是Lucy!”蔡徐坤瞪了王子异一眼。

王子异疑惑地说：“你之前不是叫的Lucy吗？”

已经修完产假刚刚来敲门现在回到座位打开《明星大侦探》的Lucy：阿嚏。

END


End file.
